The life of a lannister and an SI to boot!
by dabnishkis
Summary: This story will be all about how a young dude became a fierce lannister King!


First I would like to say that story will be my first attempt at a story on this site so far, I hope you can forgive me for the mistakes I am mostly likely to make.

Today is in the beginning of the end we either win this war for the dawn or It wouldn't really matter because we'll all be dead. First Let me introduce myself my name is Loren Baratheon by the end of this story you will see all my tribulations in my second life that's right this is my second life I know you're shocked dear reader but I hope you will give me the benefit of the doubt and enjoy my story all the same but I'm writing this book as I am about to face Ice Zombies In less than a week and I always wanted to become a writer so here goes my friend my story, It all started when I died.

*Gasp*Where the hell am I the last thing I remember is black smoke and then nothing as I started looking around I noticed that I was in a room with very comfortable chairs and piles of books as I was walking around I didn't notice the pair of black eyes that were following my every move as I was trying to determine where I was as I started getting sleepy that's not normal what is happening as I was about to slip unto unconsciousness I saw an young man with wings walkin…

¨You can wake up now my boy¨ as I heard that I started fluttering my eyes open trying to remember where I was that's right I died as I opened my eyes I saw the strangest looking thing In the world.¨Hey you dont have to be mean I know I have a weird constitution but please refrain of insulting me now ill be brief you died and you can choose to reincarnate yourself into any of those stories you were so fond of reading¨

¨What I mean what!¨

¨Ill be brief with the explanation I have a more important appointment after this with a certain young, beautiful ugh… sorry about that so here is what's happening you died … I expected more of a reaction any who you were chosen amidst millions of souls to be able to reincarnate yourself with your memories of course in a world of your choosing as whomever you would like¨

What the hell, is this shit I didn't expect this. I was somewhat of a believer in heaven growing up but as I grew older I became more of a cynic, but I was always hoping for something after death because otherwise wouldn't it be boring, but I didn't expect this ¨Time is ticking young man choose faster I'm in a hurry¨ said the what I would assume the god.

"Would you give me a minute you tell me I just died and now I get to reincarnate in a world of my choosing would you give me a second here I cant process the situation I'm in let alone make a decision of this magnitude" I shouted across the room.

'I guess Its a pretty big decision you have five minutes young man and don't give me that murderous glare ill go check on a friend of mine while your deciding be quick because when I come back if you haven't chosen Ill choose for you' said the god without a name in a somewhat rude manner as he was walking out of the room.

Okay think and think fast you can freak out later best case scenario its real and you will live out your dream of being reincarnated, worst case scenario instead of dying your in a coma and already going insane… well lets hope for the first scenario alright lets think where should I go… as I started thinking about all the worlds out there I started eliminating most of the boring ones of my list at the end of it there were two options either I go into the world of ice and fire which is one of my favorite or I go with,

The lord of the rings world both are in the medieval ages and in both I can have all the privileges that come with being noble because lets face if what the 'God?" said is true and I can choose who to reincarnate as im going for three things money, power and good looks.

'Alright times over have you chosen where you want to go I don't have all day here' the god said in a somewhat forceful manner.

'Would you give me a moment here its my future life we are talking abo…" I tried to explain to this unreasonable god

'Really with the insults and yes I can read your mind, now because you cant choose Ill choose for you now lets see… umm good choices lets go with your first choice the a song of ice and fire world . I want to see what you will do over there now choose who you'll be reborn as " said the Mind reading asshole.

I need to think who do reincarnate myself as … 'Can you create a brand new person that wasn't in the original story' I tried not to sound to hopeful there because I didn't want to get my hopes up but I wanted to create my own story and that means my own character.

'Well I'm not supposed to but fine just pick your place in this world and we can be over with this" said the god in a somewhat frustrated manner.

Lets think first the house umm… so what I want is money and power and id like to be apart of a central family that will be involved in the main story. Lets go with the Lannister's as for who ill be lets be the First born son of Tywin Lannister now wouldn't that be fun.

'So you have finally decided well its about time have fun in your life and remember whatever you do I'm watching you and please do things to entertain me or ill get mad and you wont like me mad now its time for you to go' said the god for the last time this day.

'…Ok you can do your thing.. what are you waiting fo-

*moan*Push my lady push we see the head *uanh*'what a great set of lungs he has he will be a such fine heir to house Lannister my lady what would you name him?"

'His name shall be Loren Lannister'


End file.
